mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Toichiro Suzuki
|status = Alive |race = Human |age = 48 |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 49 |anime = Episode 12 (Glimpse) |affiliation = Claw |rank = Founder & Leader |spec = Psychokinesis Energy Storage Energy Absorption & Transference |seiyu = Kazuhiko Inoue |english va = Kyle Hebert}} Toichiro Suzuki (鈴木統一郎, Suzuki Tōichirō) is an extremely powerful esper and the founder and leader of Claw. Appearance Toichiro Suzuki has short dark hair and light blue eyes with a sense of seriousness and boredom. He wears a dark coloured suit and black shoes. His most distinct appearance is his three-pronged eyebrows. However, after his fight with Mob, the effects of a power overload had an affect on his body turning his hair white and slightly hollowing his cheeks. 9 chapters later, he appears to have been recovered, his dark hair came back and cheeks a bit fuller. Personality Being one of the most powerful espers in the world, he is incredibly arrogant, pretentious, egotistic and cold-hearted. Suzuki considers himself more positive than anyone else because he only cares about himself and he believes that his extremely egotistic nature granted him his incredible powers. In a way, he is almost the exact opposite of Mob in every aspect. Determined to take over the world, he is willing to do anything, even causing widespread damage and endangering thousands of lives, and even manipulating other people to serve him. However, his only soft spot is his unnamed wife, whom he is trying to find and reunite with. History Not much is known about Suzuki, just that he was born and lived his childhood in Seasoning City, however he admitted he does not remember much about his past and does not mind reducing the town to rubble. By his own accord, everything in his life had gone smoothly and he had never failed or regretted a decision. 20 years before the start of the storyline, he started his preparation on world domination and his energy stock. Plot Suzuki briefly appeared early on, calling his son on the phone, requesting for the latter's report. After Sho mocked him on the incompetence of the members of the organisation, he questioned if that was all on his report. His son taunted him to come to Japan sooner and hung up; he then stated, "It won't be long". In his first full appearance however, Toichiro Suzuki was seen scolding the branch leader Scars not to talk about other people behind their backs after the group mocked the different cults manipulated by the organisation believing at the fact that they would save them a position after world domination took place, noting it was just survival of the fittest. He then ordered them to go as the soldiers had already gathered. Powers & Abilities Suzuki possesses immense psychic powers, far eclipsing almost every other esper in the series, and he can perform a range of psychokinetic abilities with ease, including but not limited to: gravity control, blasting beams of psychic energy from his index finger, and create a lacerating whip-like blade from his hand. Having travelled the world, prior to Mob, he had not encountered an esper as powerful as himself. Telekinesis: His usage of the most basic psychic power is powerfully expansive. With it, Suzuki is capable of flight/levitation, easily moving entire buildings as well as a range of other applications. Immense Endurance: He demonstrated incredible endurance throughout his battle with Mob, being able to sustain the strain his increasing power output was putting on his body and continued to fight on unimpaired. One noticeable occasion occurred when Mob's telekinesis broke through Suzuki's defences initially only mangling his left hand yet, despite the seriously deformed state of his hand, Suzuki only looked at it with slightly disgusted surprise. Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 3%.png|3% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 4%.png|4% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 10%.png|10% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 20%.png|20% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 25%.png|25% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 40%.png|40% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 55%.png|55% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 55% - 2.png|55% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 63%.png|63% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 72%.png|72% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 80%.png|80% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 100%.jpg|100% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 100% - 2.png|100% power output form Psychic Energy Storage: Suzuki possesses the ability to accumulate, charge and store tremendous amounts of psychic energy in his body and had been continuously doing so for 20 years before executing his plan of world domination. *'Power Output Control': Using his psychic energy store, Suzuki was able to increase his power output; whenever he utilised this reserve of stored psychic energy and increases his power output, it briefly filtered out from his eyes and mouth. At a 4% power output, he was able to easily tear apart Serizawa's power-imbued umbrella with a blast of power. During his battle with Mob, Suzuki gradually increases his power output to counter Mob's own power. At 40% power output he started suffering from dizziness and headaches, the side-effects of utilising his tremendous power. At 55% power output the strain became noticeable, with his blood vessels becoming visible on his face. After being pushed far enough by Mob and utilising an 80% power output, Suzuki's power 'changed' with the blood vessels on his face and neck becoming more pronounced, his pupils turning reptilian and he even briefly started bleeding from one eye. In this awakened state, Suzuki telekinetically pushed down on Mob with his hand with such force that it left a gigantic imprint on the debris below him. After finally reaching a 100% power output, his body underwent a drastic change with it radiating raw psychic energy. In this state, Suzuki was capable of overwhelming Mob with the ferocity and strength of his attacks however, because his body could no longer handle and control his tremendous power, the power overwhelmed him instead resulting in him starting to self-destruct. Psychic Energy Absorption & Transference: Suzuki's signature ability is the complete control over the flow of energy, being able to freely share and drain the energy to and from others. It was him sharing his psychic energy that allowed the multitude of artificial espers of the Claw HQ to achieve fearsome feats of psychic strength, such as toppling buildings. Unlike Mob's energy transfer, the energy given to non-espers by Suzuki does not seem to run out. He can also recall all the energy he lent to others, even from a distance. By touching another esper, Suzuki is able to drain all of their psychic energy; he keeps the Super 5 close to him as spare batteries in times of emergency. Similar to Mob, energy that originated from other espers can influence Suzuki's emotions and personality. Another ability Suzuki shares with Mob is to be able to absorb the attacks from espers. 33 (Due to there not being pages for Chapters 98-100, I cannot put a reference here) Elemental Manipulation: Suzuki has shown the ability to effortlessly perform the abilities of , , , and . Against Sho he generated the elements consecutively and called the abilities child's play. Against Mob, while at a 40% power output, he was able to transmute normal clouds into thunder clouds in order to generate a more powerful electrical attack. Ethereal Cloning: This ability was utilised when Reigen attempted to catch him off guard by punching him square in the face. Thanks to this power, Reigen's punch failed to land. Explosion Inducement: Suzuki has shown the ability to generate powerful explosions of energy at will, having used the power to attack with and attempt to eliminate others. While at an 80% power output he was able to generate a continuous barrage of immense explosions that completely enveloped the area he and Mob were fighting in. Superb Psychic Defence: A three layered defence is utilised by Suzuki. A repelling aura, an auxiliary barrier, and an immensely dense power membrane. This makes him nearly invincible, however, Mob's powerful psychokinesis was able to break through this and injure him. Relationships Mob: Because he is the leader of Claw, the organization that kidnapped his brother, Mob hated Toichiro. Toichiro, in turn, hated Mob solely because he shared his ability to absorb and distribute psychic energy to others and viewed him as his greatest enemy. Quotes *"I’m an ass" *"I don't feel bad about it one bit. We've taken the homes of countless people. Who knows how many have died." *"Bluh blush I’m an asshole without basic empathy fuck you" Notes & Trivia Suzuki rat bitch is well known as a complete bitch motherfucker rat and no one likes him References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Claw Category:Claw HQ